The Legend Of Naruto Bael
by Kaito Dark-sama
Summary: Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru serta demi melanjutkan tujuan nya.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

 **Title : The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship.**

 **Main Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Disclaimer : Not Me.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Good! Naru, Storng! Naru, Golike! Naru (Maybe).**

 **Summary : Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru serta demi melanjutkan tujuan nya. Yaitu membangkitkan Clan nya yg telah lama terpuruk.**

 **A/N : Saya penulis baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maaf kan.**

" **New Problem** "

Sirzech Lucifer duduk dengan tenang melihat pertandingan Rating Game antara adik nya tersayang melawan Riser Phenex. Rating Game ini di laksanakan karena Adik nya yg menolak perjodohan nya dengan Riser dari Clan Phenex dengan alasan adik nya itu telah terlebih dahulu mencintai seseorang. Berbeda dengan sikap luar nya yg terlihat tenang, hati serta pikiran Sirzech sekarang tengah kocar-kacir mencari cara agar dapat membatal kan pertunangan ini. Walau pun sekarang Riser tinggal sendirian dan adik nya masih memiliki 2 anggota Peerage yang salah satu nya merupakan Sekiryuutei yg melegenda, tapi kekuatan si Sekiryuuyei ini, yang di ketahui Sirzech bernama Hyoudo Issei, belum sempurna. ia tak yakin itu cukup untuk menghentikan Riser yang jauh lebih hebat dari segi kekuatan maupun pengalaman.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Sirzech kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kanan, sampai ia membulat kan mata melihat sosok yang duduk sendirian di pojok kanan. Sirzech mengen-bukan, malah sangat mengenal sosok bersurai hitam kemerahan dengan gaya jabrik namun sekarang lebih panjang dari yang ia ingat. Jika dilihat sosok tersebut tengah menatap khawatir ke arah arena dengan iris biru samudra nya, dan Sirzech yakin tatapan itu pasti tertuju pada adik nya. ah, betapa salah nya kau Sirzech.

Sosok tersebut merupakan mantan kekasih adik nya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sirzech sangat yakin kalau sebenar nya adik nya itu masih sangat mencintai orang yg ada di pandangan nya ini, namun ia tak yakin sosok itu masih mencintai Rias setelah kejadian 'itu'. Menggeleng kan kepala sejenak, Sirzech kemudian segera berjalan menuju sosok tersebut mengabaikan 3 Maou lain yang menatap nya dengan bingung.

Merasakan seseorang duduk di samping nya, sosok bersurai hitam kemerahan ini segera mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah kiri, untuk melihat seorang Maou telah duduk dengan tenang di samping nya sembari menatap nya dengan intens. Setelah mereka cukup lama bertatapan mata, Sang Maou Lucifer akhir nya angkat bicara.

"Apakah Kau Naruto Bael ?" tanya Si Maou.

Sosok tersebut mengangguk hormat.

"Ya, ini saya Lucifer-dono".

Sirzech kembali terkejut di buat nya, Naruto yang ada di depan nya ini sungguh berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu, seingat nya Naruto yang dulu tak pernah berbicara sesopan ini kepada nya, suara nya pun tak lagi cempreng seperti dahulu, yang ada hanya lah suara yg penuh wibawa dan ketegasan yg tinggi dari suara Naruto. Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan yg dahulu. Itu lah yang ada di fikiran Sirzech sekarang ini.

"Ah, kapan kau pulang Naruto ?" tanya Sirzech ramah.

"tepat 1 minggu yang lalu Sirzech-sama" balas Naruto tenang.

Setelah nya terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, ada apa keperluan apa anda menemui saya Lucifer-dono ?" tanya Naruto menatap Sirzech dengan hormat. Selama pengembaraan nya ia sudah di ajari agar berperilaku hormat pada orang yg memiliki kasta jauh lebih tinggi dari nya.

Berdehem sebentar kemudian Sirzech berkata.

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu ?"

"Maksud anda Lucifer-dono ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maksud ku berhenti lah memanggil ku dengan suffiks seperti itu, kau membuat ku merasa aneh, panggil saja aku sebagaimana kau memanggil ku dulu". Ucap Sirzech.

"Maaf, hamba tidak bisa melakukan itu Sirzech-sama" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu?" nada suara Sirzech terdengan lebih keras dari sebelum nya.

"Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, alasan hamba tidak bisa melakukan itu karena kasta kita yang jauh berbeda. Jika di ibarat kan, hamba hanya lah seorang Pion dan anda adalah Raja nya." Balas Naruto tenang.

Mendengar itu Sirzech sempat tertegun untuk beberapa lama, Ia benar-benar tak menyangka mengembara selama 3 tahun dapat mengubah Naruto hingga menjadi layak nya pelayan ini, Sirzech berani bertaruh siapa pun yg menjadi Sensei Naruto selama ia mengembara, pasti lah orang nya sangat kejam dan memiliki ke-disiplinan yg tinggi. Tapi ketika memori di otak nya memutar kembali apa yg di katakan Naruto barusan membuat sebuah Seringai licik di wajah sang Lucifer mengembang.

"Kalau begitu aku bebas memerintah kan mu apa pun yang ku mau ?" Tanya Sirzech masih dengan mempertahan nya Seringai nya.

"Te-tentu, Lucifer-dono" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat seringai sang Lucifer.

Seringai di wajah Sirzech semakin mengembang ketika ia mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau terjun ke arena dan bertarung melawan Si Phenex!" ucap nya dengan nada perintah.

Ada 2 alasan kenapa Sirzech menyuruh Naruto melakukan ini. alasan pertama, adalah karena Naruto merupakan Iblis yang paling cocok untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini. alasan kedua, karena Sirzech ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan Naruto selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Baik lah, jika itu yang anda ingin kan" lalu Naruto segera merangsak maju ke arena.

Ia bisa dengan cepat menyetujui perintah Sirzech karena beberapa alasan. Namun yg pasti, dengan membantu Sirzech yg berpangkat sebagai Lucifer, Ia bisa mengangkat nama Clan nya kembali ke atas dengan memenang kan pertarungan ini. Naruto juga menganggap pertarungan antara ia dan Riser ini, adalah pertarungan untuk pembuktian bahwa Clan Bael jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan Clan Phenex

Arena

Dapat di lihat diarena, Akeno berdiri di depan Rias dan Issei yg tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Ia tengah berusaha melindungi majikan serta teman nya itu dari pukulan berlapis api dari Riser, walaupun tubuh nya tidak bisa di katakan baik untuk saat ini, ia tetap harus melakukan nya demi melindungi keluarga nya karena ia merupakan Ratu bagi keluarga nya, walaupun tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat sakit akibat pertarungannya dengan Ratu dari lawan mereka saat ini. Sedang kan Riser yg melihat Akeno berusaha melindungi Issei serta Rias dengan tubuh terluka di sana sini, tak berusaha menghentikan serangan nya ia malah berusaha mempercepat pukulan nya agar dapat mengenai gadis yang ada di depan nya ini dengan lebih menyakit kan.

Namun, ketika jarak antara Riser dengan Akeno tinggal 1 meter lagi, Sebuah kaki telah menghantam muka Riser membuat nya terpental beberapa meter dan sukses menghantam sebuah tembok dengan keras dan hal ini sukses membuat para penonton bahkan para Maou (kecuali Sirzech) melebarkan mata.

Sosok yg baru saja menendang Riser, mendarat dengan mulus tepat satu meter di depan Akeno, Rias dan Issei. Sosok tersebut memiliki surai hitam kemerahan jabrik yang cukup panjang dan juga tubuh tegap yang membuat Rias serta Akeno menyadari siapa sosok tersebut tanpa harus melihat paras nya. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh di pipi Rias, sosok yang ada di depan nya ini tidak salah lagi merupakan sosok yang benar-benar ia rindukan, Walau pun ia tak yakin sosok yang ada di depan nya ini merindukan nya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada sosok di depan nya ini. Sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sosok berbalut setelan jas hitam di depan nya ini.

Dapat Rias lihat sosok tersebut berbalik dan menatap nya dengan sorot khawatir (menurut Rias), dengan mata yg telah sepenuh nya basah, Rias melihat sosok tersebut mulai melangkah dengan tegap, Sempat terbesit rasa senang di dada nya ketika ia mengira sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah nya dan menanyakan 'Apa kau baik-baik saja ?' atau 'Kau tak apa-apa kan ?'.

Namun semua itu hanya lah angan-angan belaka, ata Rias semakin membasah karena merasa sedih dan kecewa ketika melihat sosok yang benar-benar ia rindukan ini berhenti di depan Akeno lalu meletakkan tangan di pucuk kepala Akeno kemudian mulai mengelus nya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak cukup sosok yang amat ia rindukan ini menanyakan sesuatu yanv seharus nya hanya boleh di tanyakan pada diri nya (Rias) seorang.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Akeno?"

Di balas oleh anggukan oleh Akeno dengan senyuman serta pipi yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Sosok tersebut kemudian tersenyum hangat pada Akeno tanpa menghentikan elusan nya pada pucuk kepala Akeno, membuat Rias benar-benar merasa tersakiti, lagi pula ia benar-benar tak tahu sosok yang ia rindukan ini rupa nya mengenal Akeno. Namun, di acuh kan nya dulu semua itu ketika melihat sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah nya.

Lagi, sebuah rasa senang merasuki hati Rias, Membuat mata nya semakin deras mengalirkan air mata karena senang.

Sosok tersebut berhenti kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Rias, membuat senyum di wajah kusam Rias mulai mengembang.

Dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit menghantam hati Rias, ketika sosok tersebut malah mengecek keadaan Issei, bukan diri nya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hubungan nya dengan pemuda di depan nya ini, ini merupakan kali pertama diri nya di perlakukan hingga sebegitu nya, diri nya baru tersadar rasa sakit ini jauh melebihi rasa sakit pada fisik yg ia rasakan saat ini, diri nya juga baru tersadar, ini lah rasa sakit yg sering ia berikan pada pemuda ini saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Rasa Sakit karena di acuh kan.

Itu lah yang saat ini Rias rasakan, diri nya baru sadar betapa sering ia mengacuh kan pemuda ini ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan, perasaan pemuda itu pasti lebih tersakiti di banding kan dengan perasaan nya saat ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Rias mencoba untuk membendung tangisan serta isakan yg akan keluar dari mulut nya, namun semua itu tak berhasil, malah tangisan serta isakan nya makin besar hingga terdengar oleh semua orang yg menonton. Bagi mereka yg tahu tentang masalah nya, mereka hanya diam saja sembari menatap dengan sendu ke arah Rias. Dan bagi mereka yg tidak tahu, ini menjadi rumor baru di dunia bawah.

Sirzech yg melihat adik nya menangis hingga sebegitu nya oleh Naruto, untuk saat ini hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat-erat hingga buku-buku tangan nya memutih, dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh yg sangat pekat yg ia keluarkan sehingga membuat beberapa orang dalam radius 10 meter sesak nafas serta berkeringat dingin. Ke tiga Maou yg mengerti masalah ini hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar.

Setelah selesai mengecek keadaan Issei sosok yg di ketahui bernama Naruto itu segera beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan isakan Rias yg sudah semakin keras itu. Sebenar nya diri nya juga ingin menanyakan dan juga mengecek keadaan mantan kekasih nya itu, namun ia tak dapat melakukan itu karena bagaimana pun Wanita jalang tersebut adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hati nya hingga berkeping-keping. Terlalu berlebihan ?, kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu ketika kau sudah mendengar kejadian 'Itu'.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto melangkah pergi untuk berhadapan dengan Riser yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Grayfia mengenai mengapa Naruto disini, Sepasang tangan putih yang agak kusam telah melingkar di perut nya membuat nya berhenti melangkah, Tanpa perlu melihat Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang memeluk nya.

"Permisi Gremory-san, bisa kau lepaskan ?" tanya Naruto dingin. Sangat jauh berbeda ketika ia menanyakan keadaan Akeno.

Rias yang pada dasar nya memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata dapat menyadari ada sedikit nada tidak suka serta benci pada nya yg terselip di dalam kalimat dingin tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi iri pada Akeno yang mendapat perlakuan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dari Naruto.

"Apakah…." Rias mulai angkat bicara tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaaan Naruto.

Mendengar suara Rias yg sangat parau khas orang sehabis menangis membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Namun seketika langsung kembali semula akibat hati nya yg sudah terlalu dingin akibat rasa sakit.

"Apakah sebegitu dalam nya rasa sakit yang ku buat, hingga kau tak mau melihat ku….."

Kata tersebut melayang dari mulut Rias dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Naruto hanya menunduk kan kepala nya sehingga ekspresi nya tertutup oleh poni milik nya.

"Apakah sebegitu sakit hingga kau mengacuh kan ku hingga seperti ini…"

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali nya hari ini. tangis Rias kembali pecah, di erat kan nya pelukan tersebut sehingga wajah nya bertemu dengan punggung pemuda tersebut. Dengan cara ini ia berniat untuk menyalurkan semua rasa yang telah lama ia bendung pada Naruto.

"Kalau saya jawab 'iya' apakah anda akan melepas kan saya?" Jawab Naruto cepat. Ia tak akan mau lagi terjebak oleh gadis bersurai merah ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rias, Naruto segera berjalan maju ke arah Raiser tanpa melepaskan pelukan tersebut, membuat Rias terjerembab jatuh karena nya, isakan Rias kian kencang sembari ia mencoba berdiri dan menggapai Naruto. Namun, semua itu gagal ketika rasa sakit di kaki nya kembali menyerang.

Dengan menghiraukan rasa sakit pada kaki nya, Rias memaksakan diri untuk menggapai Naruto. Dengan merangkak bak seorang peminta di lampu merah ia berusaha menggapai kaki Naruto di sertai dengan isakan pilu yang menyayat hati. Sempat terbesit rasa sakit di dada Naruto ketika melihat sosok yg pernah ia cintai merangkak seperti itu, Namun kembali Ia coba acuh kan rasa tersebut dengan terus berjalan serta kepala merunduk.

Tanpa Naruto sadari cairan Liquid telah menggenang di wajah nya.

Ingin rasa nya Naruto berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis yg dulu di cintai nya itu, tapi kembali Naruto mengingat rasa sakit yg Rias berikan dulu. Dengan sayakin-yakin nya Naruto tahu bahwa rasa sakit yg Rias rasakan belum sesakit seperti yang di perbuat Rias pada diri nya.

Dan meledak lah hawa pembunuh milik Sirzech ketika melihat adik nya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat ia bergerak menuju Arena untuk menonjok wajah datar Naruto, ia tahu adik nya telah melakukan kesalahan yg teramat besar pada Naruto. Tapi setidak nya, bisakah Naruto memberi 1 saja kesempatan adik nya itu untuk berubah atau pun meminta maaf ?.

Melihat adegan yang ada di depan nya ini, Riser lebih memilih mundur dan tidak bertarung dengan Naruto. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Rias selalu bersikeras menentang pertunangan ini, semua itu pasti karena pemuda yg ada di depan nya ini. Ia mundur karena ia tahu semua akan percuma, walau pun ia menang melawan pemuda yang ada di depan nya ini. semua akan sia-sia karena Rias pasti tetap menolak nya dan lebih memilih pemuda ini di banding kan diri nya. Ia yg baru mengerti apa itu Cinta, lebih memilih bersama dengan orang yg mencintai nya di bandingkan dengan orang yg ia cintai namun tak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada nya.

Bersamaan dengan menghilang nya Riser, Naruto mendapat sebuah pukulan di muka dari sang Maou membuat nya terpelanting beberapa meter namun masih sanggup berdiri. dapat ia Lihat sang Maou tengah menggendong adik nya di punggung, dapat Naruto lihat juga Rias masih menangis di punggung kakak nya itu, Sedang kan sang Maou menatap nya dengan sangat tajam, Sirzech sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah Naruto yg juga di penuhi oleh cairan bernama air mata.

"Naruto sebaik nya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum kau ku bunuh!" Ucap sang Maou dengan penuh penekanan walau pun suara kecil berupa bisikkan.

Semua yang sadar bahwa situasi semakin buruk di tandai dengan keluarnya Power Of Destruction milik Sirzech yg telah menghancur kan bangunan di sekitar nya. Dengan segera mereka semua pergi meninggal kan tempat tersebut., Menyisakan beberapa orang yg mau melihat kelanjutan Drama ini.

Naruto yang sadar bahwa perlakuan nya tadi telah membuat kemarahan Sirzech hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Baik, Lucifer-dono" ia pun segera pergi dari sana menggunakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna seperti rambut nya, dengan lambang khas Clan Bael.

 **TBC**

 **Halo ...**

 **Sebuah Fic baru dengan hasil Remake dari Fic Author Silver M. Sudah lama tidak kembali membuat fic, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic remake dari author lain yg sudah tidak melanjutkan fic nya.**

 **Maafkan karena saya menghapus 2 fic saya, dan malah terkena WB. Ya semoga saya tidak terkena WB lagi untuk fic ini,.**

 **Oke sekian.**

 **Kaito Out~**


	2. 02

Chapter 2

 **The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

 **Title : The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship.**

 **Main Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Disclaimer : Not Me.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Good! Naru, Storng! Naru, Godlike! Naru (Maybe).**

 **Summary : Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru serta demi melanjutkan tujuan nya. Yaitu membangkitkan Clan nya yg telah lama terpuruk.**

 **A/N : Saya penulis baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maaf kan.**

 **"Live In Human World"**

Naruto Bael duduk sendirian dengan tenang di atap mansion Clan nya , pikiran nya tengah melayang pada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian di mana diri nya membuat adik seorang Maou serta pewaris Clan ternama menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, serta murka nya sang Maou Lucifer terhadap diri nya. Tentu saja berita berita tersebut tersebar dengan cepat dan di tambah dengan ada nya 'bumbu-bumbu penyedap' benar-benar membuat nama Baik Clannya tercoreng di mata para mahluk penghuni UnderWorld.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan pikiran nya sejenak dengan menyesap minuman yang ada di samping nya, Lagi pula semua masalah pasti ada akhir nya kan?, Yah, walaupun tak semua berakhir dengan baik. Mengalih kan pandangan nya dari minuman tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah hamparan hijau yang cukup luas di depan mata nya, tentu nya daerah itu merupakan daerah kekuasaan keluarga Bael. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah tampan Naruto, ketika ia mengingat betapa sering hutan yang ada di pandangan nya ini hancur ketika diri nya beserta orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak melatih Power Of Destruction milik nya dan kakak nya melatih fisiknya di sana. Namun, entah karena apa pohon-pohon yang ada di sana selalu bisa tumbuh kembali dengan sangat cepat.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatika hamparan hijau tersebut, membuat Naruto tak menyadari bahwa di samping nya kini telah duduk seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh kekar dengan rambut raven tengah memperhatikan wajah tersenyum Naruto dengan seringai penuh arti.

"Kalau kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, kau bisa di anggap gila Naruto" kata nya.

Naruto sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara tegas tersebut, Di alihkan nya pandangan ke arah samping kanan nya utuk mendapati orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya tengah menyeringai.

"Berhentilah mengejutkan seseorang Baka-Aniki" kata nya datar.

"Naruto bisakah kau berhenti bersifat dingin seperti itu. Setidak nya hanya pada Aniki mu ini." Kata Siraorg sedikit kesal.

Sairaorg benar-benar bingung semenjak Naruto pulang dari pengembaraan nya seminggu yang lalu, Naruto selalu bersifat dingin pada semua orang bahkan pada orang tua mereka, kemarin saat diri nya menanyakan hal ini pada adik nya, Naruto hanya menjawab "Hn", Ambigu sekali bukan ?, Sairaorg mengira perubahan sikap Naruto ini mungkin karena ingin mengimbangi sifat pujaan hati nya yang juga memiliki wajah datar bagai tembok.

"Hn, Tidak bisa" jawab Naruto pendek.

Sairaorg hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Naruto, aku telah mendengar kejadian di stadium beberapa jam yang lalu" kata Sairaorg serius.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan Sairaorg,. Ini lah yang benar-benar Naruto takut kan, jikalau Sairaorg mengetahui diri nya terkena masalah, tanpa mementingkan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, kakaknya ini pasti akan langsung menghajar orang yang membuat perkara dengan Naruto, seorang Maou sekali pun akan Sairaorg tantang jika berani membuat masalah dengan Naruto. Dan tentu saja apabila Sairaorg menantang Sirzech yang notabene nya seorang Maou untuk bertarung karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, hal itu akan menambah daftar hitam Clan Bael di mata semua mahluk, karena sudah sangat jelas pada kejadian tersebut Naruto lah yang salah karena sudah membuat Rias menangis sehingga membuat Sirzech marah karena nya.

Namun itu semua 3 tahun yang lalu. Naruto tidak yakin bahwa kakak nya ini akan melakukan hal itu, Selain Karena kakak nya ini sudah menjadi pemimpin Clan Bael sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, kakak nya ini tentu mengerti situasi yang sangat tidak kundusif ini untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu.

Sairaorg yang melihat expresi serta tubuh Naruto yang menegang sesaat namun dengan cepat kembali seperti semula hanya tersenyum kecil, Dapat dipastikan bahwa Adik nya ini pasti mengira diri nya akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu. Masih dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah pemimpin Clan Bael ini kemudian menjentik kan jari nya tepat di kening Naruto, membuat adik nya itu segera tersadar dari dunia fantasy nya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu." Dapat Sairaorg lihat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, jujur saja Naruto aku benar-benar kecewa padamu." Kata nya dengan nada yang di turun kan. Naruto hanya diam karena ia tahu kakak nya ini belum selesai.

"Sifat mu tadi benar-benar tidak menggambarkan bahwa kau adalah seorang Bael, Naruto. Bael sejati adalah orang yang gentleman Naruto dan tindakan mu tadi sama sekali tidak Gentle man, Malah dari yang aku dengar kau seperti pengecut yang hanya bisa menyakiti perempuan !"

Naruto benar-benar di buat terhenyak oleh kata-kata kakak nya ini. Jujur saja apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi benar-benar tidak pernah ia sangka akan berani ia lakukan, tubuh nya seakan-akan di kendalikan sehingga berani melakukan tindakan seperti itu, tapi Naruto menyadari tubuh nya bukan 'seakan-akan' di kendalikan tetapi memang di kendalikan, Ya, di kendalikan oleh rasa EGO tinggi yang selalu ada pada diri semua mahluk yang ada di dunia ini, diri nya menyadari semua yang dilakukan nya tadi tidak bisa di ulang, Maka dari itu Naruto berniat menanyakan jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini pada kakak nya, tentu saja.

"Jadi… apa yang harus aku lakukan aniki?." Tanya Naruto, suara nya benar-benar kecil bagaikan sebuah bisikan namun cukup di dengar oleh Sairaorg.

"Bukan kah kau akan pergi dunia manusia besok?." Sairaorg menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan baru, tanpa mengucapkan apa pun Naruto segera mengangguk.

"Hm, kalau begitu kau harus segera meminta maaf pada Rias ketika kau sudah sampai di sana, mengerti?." Naruto termenung memikirkan saran dari Kakaknya, hingga akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan itu membuat senyum di wajah Sairaorg muncul.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Lucifer-dono ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, kalau Lucifer biarkan aku yang menangani nya." Kata Sairaorg dengan jempol yang mengacung ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sekarang benar-benar ingin memeluk kakaknya ini dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberi pencerahan pada masalah yang Naruto hadapi ini, namun semua itu di tahan nya agar tidak merusak reputasi nya di depan kakak nya ini, maka dari itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hanya 1 kata.

"Arigatou"

"Tentu, tak masalah" Sairaorg segera bangkit dari posisi nya.

"Baik lah. Aku harus segera pergi menemui Sirzech sebelum ia benar-benar murka" dengan itu Sairaorg segera pergi dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Bael.

Sedang kan Naruto tampak nya masih ingin menikmati pemandangan dari atap Mansion mereka ini.

Naruto Bael memperhatikan dengan seksama Kouh Academy dari luar pagar pembatas, Naruto baru saja sampai di kota ini tadi malam dan dengan segera mendapat pesan dari kakaknya bahwa ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Rias agar bisa memudahkan Naruto untuk meminta maaf pada Rias.

Setelah cukup puas memandang bangunan-bangunan sekolah yang bergaya khas eropa Ini, dengan santai Naruto memasuki sekolah ini, diri nya tak perlu lagi untuk melakukan administrasi karena semua itu telah di lakukan oleh kakak nya kemarin, ia hanya tinggal mencari kelas untuk ia diami sementara waktu, Kelas tersebut adalah kelas 3-A kelas di mana Rias berada.

"Semua pasti akan merepotkan" kata nya.

Sona Sitri atau yang di kenal sebagai Shitori Souna oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini sekarang tengah melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap pagi yang di lakukan oleh nya dan para anggota OSIS yang lain nya. Dirinya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, di mana sahabat baik nya di buat menangis dengan tersedu-sedu oleh seorang laki-laki yang menurut nya sama sekali tidak pantas di panggil laki-laki karena tindakan nya kemarin, diri nya mengetahui sahabat nya itu telah berbuat salah pada laki-laki yang itu, tapi tidak sepantas nya laki-laki tersebut memperlakukan sahabat nya hingga seperti itu bukan?.

Masih kental dalam ingatan Sona, Rias masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan setelah 3 jam kejadian tersebut berlalu, Masih juga Sona ingat Lady Gremory mencoba menghentikan tangis Rias dengan berbagai cara, namun tetap juga tak berhasil. Sona pada saat itu di paksa mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan intensitas besar karena melihat Sirzech yang sangking murka nya sehingga membuat sang Maou menghancurkan segala yang ada di depan mata, Namun ia sedikit senang ketika kemarin kakak Naruto yang notabene merupakan Lord Bael datang dan meminta maaf kepada Sirzech mengenai peringai adik nya, Lord Bael juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto nanti nya juga akan langsung meminta maaf pada Rias di dunia manusia besok, mendengarkan itu, ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena Naruto berani meminta maf atas segala kesalahan nya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya, membuat Sona tak menyadari bahwa dari arah berlawanan datang seorang laki-laki yang nampak nya juga sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Bruk

Tubuh mereka bertabrakan sehingga membuat tubuh Sona oleng kebelakang sedang kan tubuh laki-laki tersebut tetap di tempat Si laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, melihat tubuh Sona yang hampir jatuh ke belakang, Dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih dengan segera muncul di belakang Sona dan menahan tubuh Sona dengan dada nya, sehingga Sona tidak terjatuh dan bisa berdiri kembali dengan normal. Setelah berdiri dengan tegak Sona segera memutar kepala nya ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto tengah memandang nya dengan datar.

Entah kenapa emosi Sona seketika meledak ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang notabene nya sudah membuat Rias menangis kemarin, sehingga memaksa nya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menampar cowok yang menurut nya kurang ajar ini.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!."

"Sekolah" jawab Naruto dengan tanpa menunjukan emosi sedikit pun.

Baru saja Sona akan mengutarakan beberpa kata-kata lagi, sosok Naruto segera berbalik meninggalkan nya sendirian di tempat tersebut. Sona sebenarnya ingin mengejar Naruto dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, tapi mengingat tugasnya sebagai Ketua Osis, dirinya mengurungkan niatnya, toh dia juga akan bertemu lagi dengan Pria (yang menurutnya brengsek) itu. Dengan mengumpat dalam hati, Sona melanjutkan tugas rutin nya masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap tentu nya. Oleh karena itu saya sangat merasa kasihan dengan murid nakal yang akan bertemu Sona nanti.

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju tempat Rias berada, Pelajaran telah lama berlalu sehingga hanya sedikit murid yang ada di sekolah ini. Jujur saja, hati Naruto sekarang tengah bergejolak khawatir kepada Rias, bagaimana tidak?, saat memasuki kelas tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapati Rias di sana, Diri nya hanya mendapati budak Rias yang Naruto ingat bernama Kiba saat dikantin, ketika di tanya Kiba hanya menjawab bahwa Rias mengurung diri di salah satu kamar di ruang club. Naruto tahu semua itu adalah salah nya, maka dari itu ia ingin mencoba menebus kesalahannya itu dengan meminta maaf. Yah, walau pun ia ragu hanya dengan meminta maaf itu cukup.

Ketika telah sampai di depan ruang club (Naruto di beri tahu oleh Kiba lokasinya) Naruto segera masuk tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, ruangan club ini jika Naruto perhatikan cukup mewah, dengan 1 set sofa dan 2 kamar serta ornamen-ornamen yang menambah kesan mewah pada ruangan ini. Dapat Naruto lihat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menatap nya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda-beda. Kemudian salah salah satu laki-laki yang ada di ruangan ini berdiri, lalu menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk tangan kanan nya.

"Bedebah kenapa kau datang kemari ?!" tanya nya dengan suara cukup keras.

Issei tentu saja sudah mengetahui mengenai masalah kemarin dari cerita teman-teman nya serta dari video yang di dapat dari Grayfia. Mengetahui hal itu benar-benar membuat emosi nya meledak. Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Buchounya menangis hingga seperti itu bahkan setelah beberapa jam kejadian itu berlalu Buchounya masih juga belum berhenti menangis, dirinya tidak mengetahui apa masalah yang terjadi antara Bucho nya dan Naruto, namun satu hal yang pasti, Issei benar-benar akan menghajar Naruto ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Naruto ingat pemuda ini merupakan salah satu anggota peerage milik Rias yang kemarin Naruto lihat pingsan di pangkuan Rias (A/N : Naruto tidak tahu kalau Issei itu Sekiryuutei). Sebenar nya Naruto sangat tidak menyukai sifat kasar pemuda ini kepada nya, namun untuk sementara waktu Naruto harus menahan diri nya agar tidak menghajar remaja ini, karena Naruto sadar di sini diri nya hanyalah tamu tak di undang.

Issei yang geram karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Bedebah?!." Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Dan jawaban yang Issei dapat tetap lah sama yaitu tidak ada jawaban. Dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah Issei segera mengaktifkan Sacred Gear nya, sehingga kini lengan kiri nya sudah di balut oleh Gauntlet berbentuk tangan Naga berwarna merah dengan sebuah mutiara hijau di tengah nya.

' Oho….. Sekiryuutei ne?.' batin Naruto. Lagi pula di dunia supranatural ini siapa yang tak mengetahui ciri-ciri Sekiryuutei?, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu tentang itu.

"[ **Boost** ]"

Dan dengan suara mekanik barusan benar-benar membuat Naruto yakin bahwa di depan nya ini adalah Sekiryuutei.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?!." Ancam Issei.

Namun nampak nya ancaman Issei sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto yang masih tetap diam dan tidak menjawab apa pun. Geram karena terus di acuh kan, Issei segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang sudah di gandakan ke arah Naruto, dengan tujuan menghantamkan Gauntlet Naga nya pada muka datar Naruto, menghiraukan seruan teman-teman nya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Naruto yang melihat Issei datang dengan cepat hanya diam belum mau bergerak, namun ketika Gauntlet merah itu hampir menghantam muka nya, dengan kecepatan jauh melebihi Issei, Naruto segera menghindar dan dengan cepat menghantam perut Issei dengan lutut kiri nya, membuat Issei terlempar ke tempat semula.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Rias, aku tak memiliki urusan dengan kalian semua. Jaditunjukan di mana Rias berada." tanya Naruto datar.

Kiba yang tidak mau masalah menjadi tambah runyam segera menunjuk salah satu kamar yang ada di sana. Melihat Naruto sudah beranjak menuju kamar tersebut, Kiba segera mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada Issei yang nampak nya masih menahan sakit akibat serangan Naruto barusan, Akhirnya Akeno yang sedari tadi diam berbicara.

"Issei-kun, seharus nya kau tidak melakukan hal itu." Kata Akeno.

"Kau tahu sendiri Naruto-kun itu adalah seorang Bael." lanjut nya.

"Terus apa hubungannya kalau dia itu Bael ?." kata Issei tidak terima.

"Dasar bodoh, apa senpai tidak mengetahui apa kekuatan seorang Bael itu?." Kali ini Koneko angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Issei.

"Power Of Destruction " kata Kiba singkat. "Seharus nya kau bersukur Issei-kun, Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan nya." Penjelasan dari temannya itu membuat Issei menelan ludah di tambah dengan keringat dingin.

"Dan kau tahu sendiri kan jika kau terkena kekuatan itu?." tanya Akeno.

Dengan suara kecil Issei menjawab.

"Musnah"

"Maka dari itu, Jangan pernah mencoba untuk memancing kemarahan nya" Kata Akeno mencoba menasehati Issei.

Naruto sekarang berada di dalam kamar Rias. Dapat dilihat nya Rias sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan membelakangi nya, Rias memang terlihat tertidur namun Naruto tahu Rias sama sekali tidak tertidur.

"Rias, aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf. maaf kan atas kesalahan ku kemarin, Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Kau boleh menghukum ku seberat-berat nya." kata Naruto sembari membungkuk sedalam-dalam nya, Namun Rias masih belum menjawab.

Kalau boleh jujur, selama hidup nya ini, ini merupakan pertama kali nya Naruto membungkuk demi meminta maaf. Karena jikalau Naruto membuat masalah ia pasti akan mengakhiri nya dengan sebuah pertumpahan darah. Sadis? Memang Naruto sangat lah Sadis. Namun sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan nya karena beberapa hal. Dan salah satu nya adalah demi nama clannya.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu Rias tidak kunjung menjawab. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sedari awal ia tahu semua masalah ini akan jadi SANGAT merepotkan.

"Tolong dengar Nona, aku akan terus datang kemari hingga kau mau memaafkan segala kesalahanku." Kata Naruto. Lalu ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rias yang masih terus saja diam.

Setelah di luar, Naruto segera mengajak Akeno pergi dari sana, Akenohanya mengangguk, Mereka segera keluar meninggal kan ke tiga pasang mata berbeda yang melihat mereka dengan sorot berbeda.

"Hubungan mereka apa, sih? aku tak pernah melihat Akeno-senpai mau diajak pergi bergitu saja oleh seorang cowok" Tanya Issei bingung.

Tentu saja ia bingung karena selama ini Akeno selalu saja menolak bahkan mengacuhkan cowok yang mau mengajak nya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, tapi ketika dengan Naruto, entah mengapa Akeno langsung mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat Issei curiga dengan mereka semua.

"Entah lah Issei-kun, aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan aku baru tahu dari video kemarin bahwa mereka itu saling mengenal" Kata Kiba menjawab.

Setelah itu mereka segera melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing, tentu nya masih dengan memikirkan hubungan antara Akeno dan Naruto.

Sudah seminggu ini Naruto datang ke club mereka untuk meminta maaf dan selalu di diamkan oleh Rias. Membuat Naruto sedikit frustasi, dan juga sudah seminggu ini Naruto dan Akeno selalu terlihat bersama, baik saat jam istirahat maupun saat pulang. Hal itu tentu saja tidak lepas dari perhatian murid Kuoh mereka ber-spekulasi bahwa hubungan Akeno dengan murid baru itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Tentu saja gosip ini membuat kuping Rias panas, namun ia yakin Naruto dan Akeno itu pasti tidak memiliki hubungan apa-pun, karena diri nya tahu Akeno takan pernah menghianati Raja nya sendiri, apalagi mereka adalah sahabat sedari kecil.

Hari ini ruangan Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tampak lebih ramai dari biasa nya. Hal ini di sebabkan oleh datang nya Sona beserta seluruh anggota OSIS lain nya, tujuan mereka datang kesini adalah untuk melihat keadaan Rias yang sudah mau keluar dari kamar nya dan sudah mulai berbicara, mereka semua tentu saja senang dengan kemajuan ini, mereka sadar masalah yang Rias hadapi ini tidak lah mudah dan bukan masalah yang bisa dengan mudah di bagi dengan orang lain karena masalah Rias ini bersangkutan dengan hati, Jadi mereka berjanji tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini.

"Akeno….."

Suara kecil dari Rias membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, terutama Iblis yang nama nya di panggil.

"Ada apa Buchou ?" Tanya Akeno bingung. Semua yang ada di sana menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Rias.

"Apa…. Apa hubungan mu dengan Naruto-kun?." tanya nya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tampak membulatkan mata terkejut, mereka juga telah mendengar tentang gosip yang sekarang tengah hangat di sekolah ini, yaitu gosip hubungan antara Akeno dan si anak baru. Mereka tentu tak usah berpikir dua kali untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Rias menanyakan hal ini, Akeno yang di tanya seperti itu menundukan kepala nya dalam dalam, berusaha untuk tidakmelihat semua pandangan yang tertuju padanya,

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menanyakan hal ini Buchou…" Akeno mengangkat kepalanya.

Semua masih diam menunggu kelanjutan Akeno. Kemudian mereka semua melihat Akeno mengangkat lengan kirinya hingga berada di atas kepala nya, dapat mereka lihat sebuat cincin bertahtakan berlian bersemat di dengan indah di jari manis Akeno, mereka semua mengernyitkan dahi mereka pertanda bingung

"Apa maksud mu Akeno-senpai?." tanya Issei memecah keheningan. Ia tentu saja bingung dengan maksud Akeno ini, dan ia yakin semua yang ada di sini pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Akeno tetap diam.

Sona mulai memutar otak untuk mencari pengertian dari maksud Koneko ini, Mata nya yang tajam mulai meng-observasi cincin tersebut dari jauh, setelah lama memperhatika akhir nya ia menemukan nama Naruto terukir di cincin tersebut. Ini tentu saja semakin membuat Sona mengerutkan dahi nya, semakin bingung. Setahu nya cincin seperti itu hanya di pakai oleh orang yang sudah menikah atau pun bertunangan. Setelah semua itu Sona hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk menyimpulkan semua ini.

5

4

3

2

1

GO Sona-chan!

"APA?!"

Suara Sona membuat semua Iblis yang ada di sana keluar dari pikiran mereka dan memfokuskan perhatian pada Sona, dapat mereka lihat mata Sona membulat sempurna, benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut bukan kepalang. Di tambah lagi suara nya tadi yang tidak setenang biasa nya, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa membuat Sona bertingkah seperti itu.

"A-Akeno JANGAN BI-BILANG"

"Ya, kau benar Kaicho. Naruto adalah Tunanganku."

 **TBC**

 **Halo...~**

Chapter 2 update dengan waktu yang lumayan lama, ya maafkan saya, akibat kesibukan di Dunia Nyata.

Wah, sudah lebih dari 30riview, sebuah awalan yg bagus menurut saya untuk fic yang hanya mengambil ide dari Silver M. Chapter Original saya, akan dimulai di chapter 4 atau 5, entahlah di chapter yang mana, yg pasti sekitar chapter itulah. jadi mohon bersabar untuk yang ingin membaca story/alur yang ada dikepala saya sekarang ini.

Wah, saya sendiri tidak menyangka akan ada flame dengan memakai Guest, haha. FFN sekarang benar keras ya para pembaca nya, wah, ini semakin menantang untuk para author yang lain.

Dan untuk sekali lagi, saya tekankan, bahwa saya mengetik fic ini karena sebuah rasa ingin kembali ke FFN yang saat ini sepi, bukan untuk kejar riview atau lainnya.

Ditambah dengan para reader yang hanya berani melakukan flame dengan ucapan kasar menggunakan Guest, aduh~. Cara yang sudah sangat kuno menurut saya yang seorang Author yang sudah bertahun-tahun di FFN, bukannya songong atau apa, tapi kami para author yang telah bertahun-tahun di FFN malah menganggap lucu hal tersebut, kami seakan melihat sebuah anjing yang terus menggonggong dengan imut di balik sebuah tong sampah. Tau artinya?, TERLIHAT LUCU, TAPI MENYEDIHKAN.

Oke, untuk kalian yang sudah membaca Fic milik Silver-san, mungkin kalian sadar akan perbedaannya, ya saya memikirkan semua nya sebelum mengubah alur serta isi dari fic itu, walaupun berat karena sampai sekarang belum nemu kontak dari Silver-san untuk meminta izin, tapi saya akan mengusahakan menemukannya secepatnya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Dan lagi, banyak yang menanyakan kenapa fic Uzumaki Household terhapus dan kenapa fic satunya belum Update. Saya sendiri tidak menyangka ada yg menunggu fic saya itu, karena menurut saya itu merupakan fic gagal.

Untuk fic Shin Jigen, saya akan meng-update nya setelah Ramadhan (pastinya), karena apa?, karena saat ini saya sudah libur, jadi ada waktu yang difokuskan untuk menulis fic serta menikmati liburan. Fic ini dan fic Shin Jingen akan saya update secara bergantian, dan untuk Uzumaki Household, maaf fic itu telah saya hapus dan tidak akan Re-publish atau sejenisnya.

Baiklah, saya akan membala beberapa pertanyaan serta saran dari yang riview.

-Darklast : terima kasih telah mengatakan fic saya menarik, tapi sebenarnya ini tak lepas dari fic aslinya, yaitu milik Silver M. Jadi dia yang sepantasnya mendapatkan pujian tersebut. Ah tenang saja, Naruto akan melawan nantinya, ditunggu saja lanjutannya.

-Ferryfebrianto57 : haha..., maafkan saya yang membuat sebuah pengumuman saja, ah dan tentunya saat ini saya akan berusaha untuk tetap update, jadi mohon ditunggu .

-Indra223 : saya juga mengharapkan saya tidak Hiatus lagi, dan terima kasih telah mengatakan kalau fic ini menarik.

Revezim : iya, ini Fic saya.

Boled99 : ah, kalau penasaran, silahkan tunggu saja lanjutannya, saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lain dari pikiran para Reader, tapi pasti akan ada yg betul menjawabnya.

Firman Kyle Mazzini : Sepertinya iya, tapi PoD Naruto akan sedikit berbeda dengan milik Bael dan Gremory.

AshuraIndra64 : Sifat Naruto dirubah?, entahlah, bisa saja dia berubah dan bisa sja tidak. Silahkan tebak sendiri, di chap ini sudah ad tanda sifat Naruto sebenarnya.

Ada juga yang kecewa karena Pair nya malah diganti ke Akeno. Jadi gini, alasan saya menggantikan Koneko dengan Akeno adalah karena : 1. Alur yang akan terjadi kedepannya. 2. Kalau saya tidak menggantinya, lalu apa bedanya fic ini dengan fic Silver M?. Malah ada nya keliatan Plagiat dan malah tidak memperlihatkan kemampuan saya sebagai author yang akan memasukkan ide lain di cerita ini , jadi maaf jika mengecewakan para Reader yang lebih menyukai Koneko sebagai Pair.

Oke sekian dulu Chapter kali ini.

Kaito out~


	3. 3

Chapter 2

 **The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

 **Title : The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship.**

 **Main Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Disclaimer : Not Me.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Good! Naru, Storng! Naru, Godlike! Naru (Maybe).**

 **Summary : Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru serta demi melanjutkan tujuan nya. Yaitu membangkitkan Clan nya yg telah lama terpuruk.**

 **A/N : Saya penulis baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maaf kan.**

 **.**

 **"Truth"**

.

.

"Ya, kau benar Kaicho. Naruto adalah tunanganku."

Ruangan yang awal nya masih memiliki suara, kini terselimuti oleh keheningan setelah kata-kata tersebut diutarakan. Mereka semua benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akeni barusan. Tentu saja mereka semua yang ada disana tidak mempercayai hal ini, di dalam pikiran mereka, bagaimana Akeno bisa bertunangan, sedangkan pacaran saja belum? , dan ditambah dengan iblis yang katanya tunangan Akeno adalah Naruto Bael yang notabene nya adalah mantan kekasih Rias Gremory, sang King dari si gadis miko ini.

Namun, mendengar keseriusan dari nada yang di keluarkan Akeno dan juga bukti berupa cincin berukirkan nama Naruto. Mereka semua, bahkan Issei serta Saji –yang diketahui berotak kecil, terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Akeno adalah benar. Sekarang mereka hanya dapat mempertahankan berbagai ekspresi terkejut dalam sebuah keheningan.

Rias tertawa dengan semangat nya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Suara tawa itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah ekspresi untuk menampakkan seberapa senangnya Rias saat ini. Namun tidak bagi para penghuni ruangan ini, mereka dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas kesedihan serta ketidak percayaan dari suara tersebut. Membuat ekspresi terkejut mereka berganti menjadi sebuah ekspresi sedih.

Sona Sitri benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kenyataan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bedebah itu melakukan hal yang menurutnya terkutuk tersebut. Apakah Akeno tidak tahu, sahabatnya itu masih sangat mencintai si bedebah? Apakah Akeno tidak tahu Si bedebah itu mantan kekasih Rias? Apakah Akeno tidak tahu perasaan Rias kepada Naruto?.

Pemikiran Sona mengenai Akeno terhenti setelah pikirannya mengutarakan nama Naruto. Sungguh, Sona sekarang benar-benar membenci lelaki tersebut. Apakah sakit hati yang disebabkan Rias begitu sakit hingga Naruto tega mempersunting Akeno yang notabene nya adalah satu orang yang memiliki hubungan terdekat dengan Rias. Sona berpikir ini mungkin merupakan salah satu cara Naruto untuk membuat Rias semakin sakit hati, dan jika semua itu benar, Maka Sona akan menobatkan Naruto sebagai lelaki berhati paling dingin di seluruh UnderWorld …. mungkin dunia.

Jari-jari kecil Sona membuat sebuah kepalan kecil namun erat karena kemarahan yang memuncak dari dalam tubuhnya atas semua yang dilakukan Naruto pada sahabatnya. Dalam hati Sona membuat sebuah janji bisu, yang mungkin dapat terwujud.

'Jika aku memiliki kekuatan serta kesempatan, aku benar-benar akan MEMBUNUH bedebah itu.

Akeno Himejimamenggigit bibir bawah nya. Ia berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk memberitahukan fakta ini pada semua orang pada waktu seperti ini adalah benar. Mungkin saja dengan mengetahui hal ini King nya akan bertambah depresi, dan juga teman-teman nya yang lain akan membencinya. Namun kembali, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal ini adalah yang terbaik. Akan lebih buruk jika mereka mengetahui fakta ini sendiri. Lagi pula, sepandai apapun kita menyimpan bangkai, baunya akan tercium juga `kan?

Hyoudou Issei, membuat dua telapak tangan nya menjadi sebuah tinju yang erat –sangat erat, bahkan kau bisa melihat darah mengalir dari kedua tinju tersebut. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini, bagaimana bisa Akeno-senpai lelaki bedebah itu?, pertanyaan itu sedari tadi terus terulang di kepalanya. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak dapat mengalahkan pikiran ingin membunuh seorang bedebah. Tentu saja, Issei tidak menyalahkan Akeno tentang ini, karena menurutnya Akeno pasti hanya lah dikendalikan oleh bedebah tersebut. Jika saja tidak diperingatkan Issei mungkin saja telah menghancurkan semua barang yang ada disini, ia juga berpikir jika ia melakukan semua itu pastilah akan memperburuk perasaan Bucho nya tercinta. Walaupun bodoh (+Mesum) Issei tahu saat-saat dimana ia boleh berperilaku ceroboh dan dimana yang tidak boleh, dan saat ini bukan lah saat yang tepat. Dan juga alasan kedua Issei ingin membunuh Naruto adalah, karena telah merebut salah satu calon bagian kerajaan harem milik nya.

Mendengar suara King nya, Akeno makin khawatir dibuatnya., Akeno lebih memilih untuk diam dan meremas rok nya, menunggu hingga reaksi Rias setelah ini.

Seketika itu pula tawa Rias berhenti, wajah nya tersenyum dengan lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai senyuman…. Menyedihkan. Mata nya tidak memandang sekitarnya, dua hanya menatap Akeno dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa di baca juga dengan senyuman menyedihkan nya.

Akeno yang dilihat oleh Rias dengan ekspresi seperti itu, hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dengan dalam sembari memperkuat gigitan pada bibir bawah nya, membuat bibir berwarna pink tersebut berdarah.

"Akeno….." Rias memecah keheningan dengan suara kecil yang malah membuat suasana berubah menjadi mencekam, ditambah dengan senyuman itu. "Kau pasti bercanda kan…..? KAU BERCANDA KAN?!"

Semua membungkam mulut mereka sendiri dan Akeno semakin menundukan kepala nya, setelah Rias menaikkan nada suara nya. Ekspresi Rias sama sekali tidak berubah, masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyesakkan untuk di lihat, namun dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya.

Ya, air mata.

Air mata yang menandakan sudah hancur nya perasaan Rias selama ini.

Mereka yang melihat air mata tersebut, merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dalam hati mereka. Yang paling merasakan sesak adalah Akeno dan Issei. Akeno merasa bersalah karena dia telah mengkhianati sahabatnya dan Issei karena melihat orang yang di cintai nya menangis.

"Dia tidak bercanda."

Sebuah suara datar yang sangat di kenal oleh beberapa orang menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Mereka memutar kepala mereka menuju pintu masuk, dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuh nya pada pintu dengan tangan yang berlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi nya sama sekali tidak dapat terbaca karena tertutupi oleh poni milik nya.

Issei yang duduk di sebelah Asia yang sudah hampir menangis. Sudah hampir menyerang Naruto, jika saja ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang dingin serta tajam menyentuh leher belakang nya. tanpa perlu melihat Issei langsung mengetahui bahwa benda tersebut adalah sebuah pedang pendek, mungkin berukuran setengah dari panjang pedang biasa. Membuatnya membeku, dan tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Pedang tersebut melayang, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Issei, sang pelaku, serta Naruto. mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan Naruto dan juga Rias.

Melihat ke depan, Issei mendapati sebuah Glare dari Yuuto. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Issei langsung tahu pemilik pedang yang ada dibelakang nya ini adalah milik Yuuto. Sesungguh nya sekarang ini Issei benar-benar di buat seperti seorang bayi dihadapan seekor Singa, karena glare Yuuto. Senyum ramah yang selalu menempel di wajah Kiba menghilang digantikan oleh ekspresi yang menampakkan kemarahan yang tertahan dan juga glare nya itu, membuat Issei lebih menakuti pandangan mematikan itu dibandingkan dengan pedang yang ditodongkan pada nya. Dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat Issei membatalkan rencana nya. Menelan ludah sendiri secara paksa, Issei lebih memilih melihat lantai dibandingkan berhadapan dengan glare Yuuto. Namun, masih dapat Issei rasakan Yuuto masih terus meng-glare nya, pedang yang ada di belakang nya pun belum hilang ataupun jatuh. Pada hari itu Issei berjanji untuk tidak membuat Kiba marah, SELAMANYA.

Rias Nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, namun Nampak nya Ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto –untuk saat ini. Senyum menyesakkan di wajah Rias seketika menghilang, sekarang wajah Rias menggelap dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kalau begitu….." Rias membuka mulut nya, sembari mengangkat kepala nya secara perlahan untuk menambahkan efek dramatis. "KAU HARUS MATI!"

Tanpa peringatan lagi, Power Of Destruction merah milik Rias mengarah pada Akeno yang duduk di sofa berjarak 5 meter dari nya.

Mata mereka yang menyaksikan membulat melihat kekuatan special itu melaju dengan cepat menuju Akeno. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatan tersebut yang melaju begitu cepat, bahkan Yuuto pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dengan tidak keberdayaan nya mereka, dapat dipastikan Akeno yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa akan segera mati….. musnah menjadi debu.

Akeno hanya dapat menutup mata seerat-erat nya, berharap dengan begitu kematian nya mungkin akan tidak begitu menyakitkan. Berharap akan mendapatkan kesakitan, Akeno Justru merasaman kehangatan yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh nya.

'Para penonton' meloncat terkejut saat, melihat

Power Of Destruction merah yang sudah berjarak 1 meter dari Akeno, terhalangi oleh aura seperti kekuatan milik Rias namun berwarna ungu kehitaman. Kekuatan itu memiliki intensitas sama dengan yang milik Rias, namun terasa lebih kuat dari milik Rias. Dan entah kenapa mereka dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan mengerikan keluar dari kekuatan tersebut.

Melihat kekuatan itu beberapa orang di ruangan itu langsung mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Untuk pertama kali nya pada hari ini 'para penonton' menghela nafas lega, karena serangan dadakan dari Rias gagal mengenai Akeno. Mereka menyaksikan dengan sedikit antusias, saat kedua kekuatan berbeda warna tersebut mulai menghancur kan satu sama lain, hingga tidak menyisakan apapun disana.

Dengan tidak ada nya yang menghalangi pandangan mereka, terlihatlah sosok Akeno yang diangkat ala Bridal Style oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa membuat mereka senang sekaligus takut secara bersamaan.

Naruto -sembari mengangkat Akeno, menatap Rias dengan pandangan marah, dengan wajah yang sudah merah karena marah. Mata nya berkilat-kilat menunjukan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Teriakan Naruto bergema di ruangan yang hening tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang diajukan pertanyaan (teriakan) tersebut, entah bagaimana bisa memasang wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat emosi yang biasa nya selalu Naruto dapat tahan, meledak bagaikan gunung berapi.

Rias tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir apa, Naruto-kun?" Rias menatap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh PELACUR yang sudah merebut apa yang menjadi milik ku."

Setelah semua kejutan luar biasa yang didapat 'para penonton' hari ini. Nampak nya ini lah yang paling luar biasa diantara semua nya. Rias ingin membunuh teman nya sendiri?! Bayangkan, Rias si iblis ramah?!. Tapi Nampak nya mereka tidak dapat menyalahkan Rias, Naruto maupun Akeno, tang seharus nya mereka salahkan adalah sebuah penyakit bernama Cinta, penyakit yang bahkan para ahli belum dapat menjelaskan dan menjabarkan nya dengan jelas. Penyakit tanpa obat yang sungguh mengerikan.

Sebenar nya mereka ingin menghentikan semua ini karena sudah menyangkut nyawa, namun sekali lagi mereka tidak bisa, bukan karena tidak mampu atau apa, tapi karena ini masalah pribadi yang sama sekali tidak akan dapat diselesaikan, jika kedua belah pihak tidak menyadari kesalahan satu sama lain dan tidak mencoba memaafkan satu sama lain. Jadi saat ini mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan dan –mungkin- menginterupsi jika sudah terlalu jauh.

Setelah meletakkan Akeno kembali ketempatnya, Naruto kembali menatap Rias dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh tanpa hati.

"Kau…! KU BUNUH KAU!"

Belum sempat Naruto mengambil satu langkah maju ataupun semua orang bertindak, sebuah pedang bersarung biru tua menghadang dada nya, melihat ke kanan Naruto mendapati sosok Chicken-Butt-Knight berdiri dengan setelan hitam dengan dalaman berwarna biru. Sekali lagi sebuah singa yang terbuat dari Tinta muncul dihadapan Naruto,, melihat ke kiri dengan cepat ('Para penonton' bersumpah mendengar suara 'krak' saat Naruto melakukan itu.) Naruto mendapati Doggy-Knight milik nya menghalangi jalan nya.

'para penonton' dilanda rasa penasaran dengan kehadiran 2 sosok berpedang di sisi Naruto. Yuuto menajamkan mata nya saat melihat 2 orang tersebut, lebih tepatnya pedang yang mereka pegang. Dengan sekali lihat saja Yuuto dapat mengetahui kedua pedang itu sangat kuat, mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Holy Eraser milik nya membuat Yuuto merubah sikap tubuh terkejutnya menjadi waspada.

"Sasuke, Sai. Menyingkir! Biarkan aku membunuh ratu gila itu!" kata Naruto dengan meledak-ledak.

Kedua Knight milik nya menggeleng.

"Cukup Naruto, jika kau melakukan itu. Kita akan mendapatkan masalah." Kata orang yang di panggil Sasuke dengan tenang..

Orang disebelah kiri nya mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau kakak mu dapat masalahkan?" tambah orang yang dipanggil Sai oleh Naruto.

Sesungguh nya, bagi Sasuke maupun Sai, ini adalah pertama kali nya mereka melihat King mereka semarah ini. Tentu, mereka pernah melihat Naruto marah, namun tidak sampai ingin membunuh orang seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Sai tidak berniat sama sekali menghalangi Naruto untuk membunuh tomat-merah-gila itu, tapi mengingat masalah yang sudah mereka miliki, mereka dengan berat hati harus menghentikan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil dan membuang nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri nya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan juga dua budak nya untuk menjauhkan pedang dan salah satu kemampuan keluarganya itu, Naruto kembali memasang wajah stoic dan menatap dingin Rias.

"Kenapa kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan pelacur itu, Naruto-kun?!" Rias bertanya sembari menatap dengan beringas pada Akeno yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menundukan kepala sedalam-dalam nya.

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Karena mereka saling mencintai." Baru saja Rias akan bicara, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau juga mencintai Naruto? jika memang iya, kamana saja kau selama ini? kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa tidak dulu saat Naruto masih milik mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Wajah nya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, namun mata nya menampakkan kemarahan –sedikit.

Rias bungkam seribu kata dengan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu membuat Rias memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan saat ia masih bersama Naruto. kepala nya semakin menunduk saat menyadari kesalahan nya pada saat ia masih bersama Naruto, air mata membuat sebuah sungai dipipinya hingga sampai kelantai.

'para penonton' hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tidak bagi Sona, ia tampak geram karena sahabatnya di pojokkan seperti itu. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulut –

"Lebih baik kau diam, Sitri-san." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit melepaskan Killing Intens milik nya.

–Sona sudah didahului oleh Sasuke.

Aura di ruangan ini terasa sedikit lebih berat dari yang tadi, bukan hanya karena KI yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Namun juga karena glare dan KI yang dikeluarkan oleh peerage Sona dan juga milik Rias, karena tidak senang atas apa yang Sasuke perbuat.

Naruto yang menyadari situasi akan semakin memburuk juka terus dibiarkan, melirik kaearah Sai yang juga melihat kearah nya, lalu memberi sebuah Anggukan sebagai sebuah pertanda kepada Sai.

Dengan kecepatan yang mampu membuat Cahaya menjadi iri, Sasuke melesat dan muncul di belakang Rias dan langsung memukul tengkuk Rias dengan kekuatan yang cukup, untuk membuat Rias hilang kesadaran nya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, 'para penonton' mengacuhkan keterkejutan mereka atas kecepatan Sasuke, berdiri dan langsung memasang posisi siap menyerang. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan pedang nya begitu pula dengan Issei yang sudah siap dengan Sacred Gear milik nya. Koneko dan juga Sona yang berada paling dekat dengan Rias sudah akan menyerang Kiba jika tidak dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Berhenti, aku yang menyuruh Sasuke melakukan itu." Kta Naruto dengan tidak menggunakan bahasa formal yang sering ia gunakan.

Issei menatap dengan marah kepada Naruto. dengan

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, hah?!" teriak nya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Sona yang sudah mengetahui maksud Naruto, menurunkan posisi siaga milik nya.

"Berhenti Hyoudou-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaicho?" Kiba mewakili Issei untuk menjawab.

"Apa yang dilakukan bedebah itu benar, jika Rias dibiarkan ia akan terus berpikir mengenai masalah ini dan itu akan membuat keadaan nya bertambah buruk. Jadi sekarang lebih baik dia tidak sadarkan diri, demi kebaikan nya sendiri." Jelas Sona. Jujur Sona akui, apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah hal cerdik yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak saat ini.

Sasuke menunjuk kepada Issei.

"Kau, bawa dia ke kamar dan tunggu sampai dia sadar." Tanpa 2 kali perintah, Issei segera mengangkat Rias dan masuk kesebuah kamar, dengan seluruh mata mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

"Jadi, bisa –"

Sona memotong perkataan nya sendiri saat kepala nya tertuju pada tempat, dimana seharusnya Naruto berada untuk tidak mendapati apapun, Akeno beserta dua teman Naruto juga sudah entah pergi kemana.

"Sial! Dia kabur."

xXxXx

Sudah 3 jam sejak Issei membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri milik Rias ke kamar milik nya. Dan selama itu Issei sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamar tersebut, ia hanya terus berada disamping Rias dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan putih milik Rias. Issei dapat mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman nya mengenai masalah yang baru saja mereka hadapi. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mareka semua membubarkan diri dengan tanpa melihat Rias, karena apa, dirinya tidak tahu.

Issei menatap sedih wajah kusam Rias yang masih memiliki jejak air mata di sana. Di bawa nya salah satu tangan tan milik nya ke wajah Rias, perlahan ditelusurinya wajah cantik ciptaan tuhan tersebut dengan mata yang penuh akan kesedihan. Tangan tan tersebut berhenti pada pipi putih Rias yang kembali dilewati air mata. Dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata tersebut dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan si pemilik wajah.

'Rias….." batin Issei sedih, tanpa menggunakan panggilan hormat milik sang gadis.

Bersamaan dengan itu mata Rias mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera terbuka, Issei yang menyadari itu dengan segera menarik tangan nya dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi nya.

Saat Rias membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Issei yang entah kenapa memiliki semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi nya. "Issei….." panggil nya.

Rasa senang tumbuh di hati Issei saat Rias menyebutkan nama nya, membuatnya tersenyum dengan cerah nya.

"Mana Naruto-kun….?" Tanya Rias.

Senyum Issei menghilang ketika nama itu kembali Rias utarakan.

"Dan mana pelacur itu?"

Kini kemarahan memenuhi seluruh tubuh Issei, kemarah itu bukan ditujukan pada Naruto atau pun Akeno, namun kepada Rias. Ia marah karena King nya itu yang selalu mengutarakan nama orang lain, karena menghina teman nya sendiri, dan yang paling penting … selalu mencintai orang lain.

"Mana Pelac –"

Perkataan Rias terhenti saat tangan tan Issei menampar pipi kanan milik nya, tidak kuat memang, namun cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti. Sedangkan tangan Issei sama sekali tidak bergerak dari pipi putih Rias. Wajah nya menatap wajah terkejut Rias dengan tatapan sendu.

"Rias….. tidak bisakah kau melupakan dia?" Rias yang mendengar suara parau Issei, entah kenapa merasakan sakit pada dada nya.

"jika tidak bisa, aku mohon lupakan dia."

Rias diam seribu bahasa sembari mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan Issei.

"Tidak kah kau sadar, dia terus melukaimu. Tidak kah kau sadar dia tidak mencintaimu. Semua yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan menyakiti diri mu sendiri Rias…"

"Dan jika kau belum menyadari itu, aku mohon sadarilah. Dan sadarilah disini ada orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apa-pun."

Dengan itu Issei segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Rias dengan mata yang membulat karena mengerti atas apa yang Issei maksud. Mata nya menatap dengan blank pintu tempat Issei keluar. Kemudian kepala nya ia dongakkan untuk mentap langit-langit kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan….?"

XxXxX

Naruto berjalan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca menuju tempat kakak nya berada, perpustakaan. Sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak kejadian tadi, dan kini Akeno sudah tidur di kamar mereka, Naruto diperintahkan untuk menemui kakak nya karena kakak nya itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Setelah sampai pada pintu perpustakaan, Naruto segera masuk dan menemui kakak nya duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa pada ruangan tersebut, dengan tenang Naruto berjalan menuju kakak nya. Dan dengan segera duduk tepat dihadapan kakak nya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan menggunakan nada datarnya.

Sairaorg menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu meletakkan nya pada meja tepat di depan nya. Dengan satu kali helaan nafas, ia mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah info dari salah satu mata-mata kita. Tentang sebuah organisasi gelap bernama Khaos Brigade."

Ekspresi Naruto menggelap saat nama organisasi itu di utarakan. Dan itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Sairaorg, membuat laki-laki kekar itu menajamkan mata nya.

"Organisasi ini adalah organisasi jahat yang terdiri dari orang-orang dari berbagai fraksi yang ada di dunia ini, dibentuk dan dipimpin oleh The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Tujuan organisasi gelap ini masih belum diketahui, namun apapun itu, pasti lah bukan hal yang baik." Lanjut Sairaorg.

Naruto tetap diam diam setelah Sairaorg selesai menjelaskan.

"Naruto…" Mata Sairaorg dengan tajam manatap Naruto.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan organisasi ini?" tanya nya dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Mata Sairaorg tidak pernah lepas dari adik nya itu. Pada akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab dengan nada teramat dingin sebelum hilang dibalik pintu.

"Bukan urusan mu."

 **TBC**

 **Hello~.**

Terlalu lama updated untuk ukuran chap yang hanya sebuah gonta ganti bagian. Maafkan saya.

Mulai Chapter depan akan terlihat perbedaan fic ini dengan fic Ori nya yaitu milik Silver M. Dan akan saya usahakan agar tidak membosankan.

Untuk riview, maaf saya belum bisa membalasnya untuk chapter kali ini, next chapter selanjutnya akan aay balas beberapa, dan jika kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu atau mengirimkan saran, silahkan PM saja di akun FFN ini.

Oke sekian.

Kaito out~...


End file.
